My Story
by 4RAINYNITE
Summary: Alonzo reflects on how he first met Munkustrap and Tugger and how their friendship had formed. This is my first story.
1. Chapter 1

The moon was beautiful tonight, not as beautiful as the Jellicle Moon but still beautiful anyway. I couldn't believe that the Jellicle Ball was just last week and that Grizabella was chosen to go to the Heaviside Layer. After, that everything was pretty much the same Macavity would come and terrorize us and Munkustrap and I would make him flee away from the junkyard. Yep, everything is pretty – "Hey Stripes, Patches."

There's only one cat who calls Munkustrap 'Stripes' and me 'Patches' Tugger

"You two still up it's pretty late now?" Tugger walking next to us on a top of one of the piles of junk in the junkyard.

"Danger never rest Tugger, we have to stay alert for whatever happens." Munkus, explained to his half – baby brother.

"What about you, Patches?" I looked up at him "Same here." I really wasn't in the mood for talking.

"What brings you here, brother?" Munkus asked, Tugger just grin and said "I thought you to might want some company." I just rolled my eyes and look back at the junkyard. It was getting late, and everything looks so peaceful. "Alonzo, are you alright?" "I'm fine." I grumbled at Munkus not meaning to, but I really wanted to be alone right now and think for a bit.

10: 45 p.m.

It was getting late Tugger was still with us, but still nothing happened all night even a rat didn't come out trying to find crumb in one of the old cereal boxes. Munkus was still high and alert as always, how does he do it anyway? I guess I'll have to learn to do that when I become protector or maybe now. "I'll watch the junkyard tonight." The two half – brothers looked at me dumbfounded. Munkus looked surprised at me "Are you sure, you've never really looked after the junkyard without anybody before?" "Don't worry I'm old enough, and you both look like you can use the rest." "Sounds good to me." Tugger yawned "Night!" He got up and slowly walked to his den. "Alonzo," I looked at him "are you really sure, something may happen and I" "But nothing has happened all night, Munkus don't worry." I had a grin on my face hoping he would accept it. "Very well, I won't be gone for too long so if you need anything you know where to find me." I watched as he left to his den where his mate and daughter, Demeter and Jemima would be. Just looking at the junkyard was peaceful and the lights coming from the city beyond made it seem magical. At times like this I remember how I became a Jellicle Cat. If it wasn't for Munkustrap and the Rum Tum Tugger I probably wouldn't be here. I owe them my life for all they have done for me.


	2. Chapter 2

Many years ago In London was a young kitten who was left alone on the rainy streets. The kitten was: a Tom(Male), he had baby blue eyes, a white coat with black marks on him. He was very small,weak, and filthy it was obvious he was abandoned. People would just walk past not acknowledging him. If it wasn't bad enough with the weather the kitten was hungry and cold but no one would offer him the warmth,food,or love he needed. Water would fall on the poor thing's coat not only by the rain but by cars driving making a splash on whoever was on the sidewalk.

"Mommy , look a kitty can I keep it?" The sound of a young girl looking down at the kitten. "No, honey that thing is filthy." The woman said as she grabbed her daughter and they walked off.  
>'Filthy?' The kitten question it wasn't his fault he was dirty, those words really stung him.<p>

The kitten continued his journey to nowhere he was alone nobody wanted him at times like these he wish he could just die he was :cold,hungry,dirty, and just taking up space on earth. The young tom soon came across a strange place with huges gates that were locked, but he saw a hole through one of the gates that was small enough for him to pass through. As soon he was in this strange new world he noticed that: there were things that were broken,old, and piles of things on top of each other, and the place had a strange smell. It wasn't rainning as hard as it was earlier but it was still just as cold. The kitten spotted a bunch of newspapers laying on the ground, he then went under them for warmth and protection from the rain.

Several minutes passed and the kitten was asleep, the newspapers didn't help him from getting wet but at least he was somewhat warm. As the kitten layed in slumber he heard two loud voices.  
>"TUGGER I'AM GOING TO HURT YOU!" "HAHWHAHHAHHEHA!"<br>The kitten looked up from his slumber and saw a grey stripped American Shorthair and a goldish/brown Maine grey cat was chasing the goldish one he looked pretty angry.  
>"Munkustrap loves Demeter!Munkustrap loves Demeter!Munkustrap loves Demeter!" the Maine Coon shouted as he was being chased.<br>"You said you wouldn't tell anyone!" The American Shorthaired shouted back at him.  
>"But I'm not saying it to anyone just the JUNKYARD!"<br>"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!"  
>The kitten couldn't help but smile at this, he didn't know them but hearing what they were saying was very funny he didn't even notice but he started to laugh. The two cats stopped their fight to find out where the laughter was coming from.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

My Story Chapter 3

The black and white was giggling after hearing the two half-brothers, then he felt the newspapers fly off him by the grey American Shorthair that he just saw.

"Are you okay?" The grey cat asked only to receive a hiss from the kitten that ran off.

"Come on Tugger." Munkus told his half-brother to follow him.

The kitten was now hiding under an old TSE car, hoping that the two cats would leave him alone. This wasn't the first time he encountered different cats before many of the cats would: scare him away, steal his food, or try to beat him up because he was weaker than them, he wasn't going to get hurt again. Then he heard footsteps. The poor thing shut his eyes so tight that they began to hurt. He then opened them to see a pair of green eyes looking at him.

"GO AWAY!" The young kitten growled at Munkus.

"So he can talk." Tugger said jokingly to receive a glare from Munkus.

"We're not going to hurt you, we promise." Munkus tried to tell the kitten.

"Yeah right, just leave me alone." The kitten said in an irked voice.

"Very well come on Tugger, we're leaving." Munkus said getting from under the car into the rain.

Tugger was shocked it wasn't like Munkus to abandon anybody no matter how rude or mean they were to him or others.

"You sure Munkus?" He questioned his brother.

"Yes Tugger I'm sure." He then stopped to look back at the car with the kitten under then said.

"You know that car is made out of metal right?" He questioned the kitten.

"So?" The kitten said back.

"Well not to alarm you but, metal attracts lightning, so since you are under metal and lightning strikes you will be-"

*KKKAAABBOOOOOOM* Lightning flashed then a loud clap of thunder came scaring the kitten to run from under the car into Munkus who grabbed him.

"Let go of me." The kitten said in Munkus grip.

"Not a chance you need some help." Munkus said holding a tight grip on the kit.

"Like you want to help me." The kitten said back.

"We do, if you would let us." Munkus said placing the kit down.

The kitten looked down to the wet ground. "Fine"

"Come on Munkus, dad's probably wondering where we are."

"Who are you guys anyway?" The kitten asked.

"I 'am Munkustrap and this is my brother the Rum Tum Tugger but you can just call him Tugger." Munkustrap answered the kitten's question.

"Come on I'm freezing over here." Tugger said to the two tom cats.

Munkus than bite down the kitten's neck to carry him, with that they were ready to get out of the rain.

"Where are we going?" The kitten asked.

"Oh, we're just going to see our dad and the Jellicle tribe." Tugger said with the kitten and Munkus following behind him.


	4. Chapter 4

Man it's been forever since I've written this story. Well here's my update, Happy Holidays.

My Story Chapter 4

It has been raining all evening the Jellicle Cats were now inside a homemade shelter that keep them dry and have enough room for them to play. But one teenage queen was near the entrance of the shelter waiting for two half brothers to return.

"There not back yet, Deme?" Demeter then turned to see her older sister Bombalurina.

"No, not yet I hope they're okay" Demeter said laying down now. Bombalurina laid down next to her and said.

"Don't worry those two will come back soon, besides Tugger hates getting his mane wet."

Both teens giggled at the thought, suddenly Demeter stopped she felt like something bad was coming their way, she always felt this way when –

"Deme, Deme are you okay you don't look so good?" Bomba said shaking her sister, before she could answer a sick twisted voice called out.

"She looks 'fine' to me!" Both queens turned around to see Macavity and two of his henchcats behind him.

"GO AWAY!" Demeter hissed which had no effect on Macavity.

"Demeter don't be that way." Macavity said walking up to the two. "I would never do anything to hurt you."

"GET LOST!" Demeter hissed some more with Bombalurina hissing at him as well.

"Very well I'll be back my love." Macavity said with his henchcats behind.

"How the heck is he related to Munkus and Tugger?" Bomba said under her breathe.

"Well they are half brothers." Deme answered suddenly.

"Jenny, Jelly, dad, come out here!" The girls heard Tugger and ran out into the rain to find Tugger and Munkustrap.

"Where have you two been?" Bomba said looking at the two drenched brothers.

"We'll explain when we get inside." Tugger said.

The Next Day

The sun was shining bright drying up all the rain that came the following day. Sure it was still muddy but it was way better than getting damped fur. Inside the home of Jennyanydots and Skimbleshanks, a young kitten of black and white fur slumbered along with two orange tabby kittens one darker and one lighter. In the kitchen area of the den Jennyanydots was making breakfast using an old easy bake oven, old cooking utensils, flour, eggs, and tea. Sudden she heard a knock at her door.

"Goodness, who could that be this early in the morning?" She questioned herself. She then opened the door to reveal Munkustrap.

"OH, Munkustrap good morning. Why are you here so early?" She said while letting him inside.

"I came to see how the kitten was doing, is he alright?" Munkus asked Jenny.

"Oh he's fine dear just tired. He's asleep in Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer's room, you may go up and check on him." Jenny said making her way back to the kitchen while Munkus went to the twins' room.

"He's still asleep?" A female voice called out in a cockney accent.

"Yeah – wait I think he's waking up." A male voice said in a cockney accent as well. The black and white kitten was starting to wake up he was still too weak to completely get up, but in front of him he saw two kittens who looked exactly alike.

"Who are you?" The kitten asked weakly.

"Us? I'm Mungojerrie!" The kitten said proudly pointing at himself, until he was pushed out of the way by the girl cat.

"And I'm Rumpleteazer, what's your name?" The kitten didn't answer for awhile and said.

"I don't have one." The kitten said looking down at his paws.

The twins looked at the kit in confusion, how could he not have a then Munkustrap walked into the room.

"Good morning." Munkus said as the twins ran up to him.

"Hi Munkus!" the two greeted Munkus As he smiled down at them, he then walked to the black and white kitten.

"Hey, your that tom from yesterday." The kit said.

"Good morning to you too." Munkus said as he petted the cat. "So what's your name kid?"

The kitten looked down at his paws." I don't have a name."

This surprised Munk , how could a kit his age not have a name.

"It's true Munkus, he told us so." Mungo said.

"Kids, breakfast time." Jenny alarmed the four.

"I'll see you three later, I have to speak to Old Deuteronomy." Munkus said as he left the room.

* * *

><p>Old Deuteronomy's Lair<p>

Old Deuteronomy and his youngest son Tugger were at the opening of their home/lair. Tugger was explaining how he and Munkus found the abandoned kitten yesterday in the rain

"Are you sure the kit does not have a name, Tugger ?" Old Deuteronomy asked.

"I'm not sure dad, when Munkus and I saw him he was wet as a rat. And he was all alone and there weren't any other cats." Tugger said.

Old Deuteronomy nodded and scratched under his chin. Suddenly the older cat felt a dark presence in the room.

"Macavity, where are you going?" Old Deuteronomy asked.

Macavity cursed under his breath besides Demeter, Mistoffles, and the twins (Coricopat and Tamtomile), his father could sense him no matter what.

Macavity thought of a lie that would get him out of the den. "I'm just going out for some fresh air father nothing to fret about."

"Liar." Tugger said earning a glare from Macavity.

"Tugger, you should not accuse your brother of falsehood now apologize to him." Old Deuteronomy said.

Tugger couldn't believe he had to apologize to his older half brother but did it quick to end it before it got worst.

"Father?" Everyone turned to see Munkus.

"Munkustrap, did you find out the kittens name?" Old Deuteronomy asked.

Munkus answered sadly. "I'm afraid not father, it turns out he doesn't have one."

"So he's a nobody." Macavity said making everyone look at him in disappointment.

"Take that back Macav!" Hissed Tugger as he went in fighter pose.

"Make me!" Macavity said as he flexed his claws out ready to strike his younger half-brother.

"Boys enough!" Deuteronomy said as the two stopped, he then turned to Munkus. "Munkustrap, I need to talk to you alone."

"Yes father." Munkus said as he followed his father into another room leaving Tuggger and Maca alone. Maca took the opportunity to leave the lair as Tugger went to his own room.

* * *

><p>"Ow, let go Rumple!" Mungo said as his sister bit his ear.<p>

The kitten sat top of an old TSE 1, and watched as the twins wrestled each other. After, breakfast Jenny asked the kittens to play outside while she cleaned up the den.

"They're at it again aren't they?" A voice from behind almost scared the kitten off the car. As he turned around he saw two black, brown, and white striped tabbies, and a black and white tuxedo kit.

"Quaxo, Tan, Cor, there you guys are." Mungo said running up to the other kits.

"Who's he?" Quaxo said pointing to other kit.

"He's new, and he doesn't have a name." Rumple said to the kits embarrassment.

"How could you not have a name?" Tan asked.

"I just don't have one." The kit said looking down.

"Didn't your mother and father name you?" Cor asked.

"I don't have a mom or dad, I just have me." The kit said trying to hide anger, embarrassment, and sadness. Suddenly he felt a paw wrapped around his shoulders, he turned around to see Mungo.

"That's alright mate we still like ya, besides if you ever get a human they'll give ya a name anyway." Mungo said.

"Can we please play something now!" Rumple said wanting to do something.

"How about Tag!" Quaxo said as the others agreed except the kit.

"What's the matter?" Cor asked the kit.

"I don't know how to play tag." The kit answered.

"Don't worry it's easy, when someone touches you your it. And the only way to be un-it is if you touch someone else and their it." Mungo said.

The kit nodded his head showing that he understood. "Okay, I get it. Who's it?"

"You are. TAG YOUR IT!" Mungo said as he touched the kit and ran off with the others laughing. The kit gave a laugh and started to chase them.

The kittens were having fun playing together in the junkyard, unaware evil was near. Macavity watched the group bond (from a very far distance so Quaxo,Tan, and Cor wouldn't sense him) the sight sickened him. Maca knew his father would want to meet the kit soon and welcome him into 'his' tribe with open arms, just what the tribe needed another goodie-goodie. Then an idea struck Maca's mind as he walked away.

* * *

><p>Sorry it's so short, but I wanted to put this up before Christmas and I have other stories to update. Til next year, bye.<p> 


End file.
